


Jealous Subjugation

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dark, F/M, Face Slapping, Kidnapping, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Prompt Fic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Ryona, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Jealous over Shido's apparent harem, a band of misfit teenagers seek to take them away from him - and make them their own, whether they want it or not.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 20





	Jealous Subjugation

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly darker one today, in a similar vein as 'Banditry', but slightly different towards the end as you'll see.
> 
> Enjoy~

''Where is he?''

''I-I don't know, he said he was delayed because he had to lug the stuff over here...''

''Damn idiot, he better hurry up before we miss our chance...''

The angrily-whispered words echoed throughout the desolate, abandoned warehouse. Chunks of concrete still hung from partially-collapsed rebar, dim streams of sunlight peering in through the shattered and rotted windows lining the upper levels of the spacious main room and illuminating the open area. Weeds and moss crept in through the cracks in the concrete foundations, the building's location near the forest only allowing more plants to take root.

Located within the abandoned warehouse was a small group of teenagers, all from various walks of life. Two fitted the description of a sporty-type, both teenage boys clad in shorts and soccer shirts. Another was an overweight teen with an anime shirt on, his breathing heavy with excitement. The leader of the group himself was practically a walking stereotype of a delinquent, wearing black leather with a popped collar and slicked-back hair, a single thick strand hanging over his forehead.

Said delinquent scowled, dropping his cigarette and stomping on it, extinguishing it. ''Text him and tell him to hurry the fuck up. If we takes any longer we-''

He cut himself short as he heard the heavy metal door to the warehouse creak open; a grin crossing his lips as a scrawny, nerdy-looking teen stumbled inside, dragging a heavy sack over his shoulder – visibly exhausted from running over to the warehouse. Taking pity on his fellow partner-in-crime the delinquent strutted up to him, taking the heavy sack off him and carrying it over to the others, a smirk quick to curl at his lips as he opened the sack.

Within was a bunch of metal collars, silver in colour and with an orange line running through them. Anti-Spirit Restraining Collars.

''This the stuff, right?'' The delinquent had to check before he got too excited; his eyes straying over to the nerdy teen.

''Y-Yes.'' Said teen adjusted his glasses, fidgeting. ''My older brother made them during his time at Ratatoskr. They should hone in on the girls' necks, seal their angels and weaken them physically. My brother wanted to make it force them into obedience too, but the project got cancelled and he was fired before he could add that feature.''

The delinquent nodded lightly, taking one collar out and examining it idly. ''And your brother doesn't mind us using them?''

''No. He said he'd love to see Kotori Itsuka get a taste of karma.'' The nerdy teen straightened his back at the name of his brother's former boss. ''J-Just to clarify, I'll get to... um...''

''Fuck her?'' The delinquent smirked slightly at the nerdy teen's blush. ''Yeah, sure. We couldn't do this without you, so I guess you can make her your personal bitch. I get Origami Tobiichi though; I've wanted to see her on her knees since I first met that stone-faced bitch.''

The leather-wearing teen dropped the collar back into the sack, standing up and cracking his fingers in preparation. For weeks now they had been preparing their plan, their unusual band of misfits coming together due to one thing; their envy of Shido Itsuka, and his seeming-harem of girls. Many of the girls in his harem they had asked out at some point but been denied, or had lusted after them but never had the chance to act on that lust. The fact that Shido didn't even seem interested romantically in the girls only fuelled their envy, and what propelled them to take such dark measures.

And thanks to their partnership, they had managed to find out that Origami and Kotori often liked to take walks together, often with others joining along for some girl-only time. Their walk was always the same and took them through the town and then through a part of the forest that passed by the old warehouse; hence why the band of misfits chose to make it their impromptu-base. The collars would leave them weak, yes, but the couldn't exactly just rape them out in the middle of the forest where others walked. At least in the warehouse, nobody would hear them screaming for help.

Just then one of the sporty guys ran away from the window, rushing over and snapping the delinquent out of his dark thoughts. ''I see them climbing the hill now! They'll be hear in about a minute or two.''

''Hmph. You heard him, everyone.'' The delinquent grabbed one of the collars. ''Let's go get us some bitches.''

X-x-X

Origami had an odd sense of foreboding when she left her apartment, but brushed it off as just tiredness.

Yet as she walked down the quiet forest path, watching Kotori avidly chat with Yoshino and Tohka, she couldn't help but feel even more uneasy for some strange reason. She was always one to trust her instincts but she couldn't quite place the odd feeling; it wasn't a feeling of danger, but just a sense of 'wrongness'.

''Origami-chan?''

Origami looked up, meeting Tohka's curious eyes. ''Is something wrong?''

''No... it's nothing.'' The white-haired girl shook her head – when she caught a glint in the bushes.

A quiet hiss of hydraulics reached her ears – before a metal object launched itself at her. Even though she was looking right at it her reflexes weren't fast enough to avoid it, her blue eyes widening as the C-shaped projectile aimed itself right for her throat. A sharp gasp ripped itself from her lips as it impacted her throat and sent her stumbling, eyes bulging when it clamped tight around her neck.

Several other shrieks of surprise echoed as Kotori, Tohka and Yoshino all suffered the same fate. The sense of danger in her heart skyrocketed and Origami feared the worst, prompting her to tap into her Angel – except, she felt something blocking her. Like there was a wall in her mind she couldn't press the intangible button that triggered her transformation, her panic only growing as she felt her bones ache, a trembling weakness piercing her entire body and making her knees feeling shaky.

''Quick, get them!'' A voice echoed, causing Origami to snap her eyes over.

An unfamiliar delinquent rushed her and she reflexively tried to swing a fist for his chest – but her arm felt like a wet noodle, limply impacting his chest with next to zero force, not even making him grunt. He grabbed her wrist in a painful grip and ripped it behind her back, eliciting a loud gasp from Origami as pain sparked in her shoulder, the awkward angle causing her to instinctively lean forwards lest she break her arm. Something that the delinquent teen wanted, grinning at her startled visage and clamping a hand over her mouth, stifling the shout that was bubbling in her throat.

In the background she could hear the others let out muffled gasps and grunts of their own, but Origami was too busy focusing on wrestling herself out of the delinquent's grip. However whatever the collar did to her body weakened her greatly, her muscles feeling like putty and leaving her scarily unable to even fight her way out of his grip – her heart leaping into her throat as he roughly pushed and shoved her towards the old building nearby.

''Mm! M-Mn!'' Origami shook her head about as best as she could, but it did little to shake his hand off her mouth.

The world around her shifted and blurred, her focus not on her surroundings but on the man holding her. However as she saw the open warehouse door Origami immediately struggled harder; jerking her shoulders, kicking her legs, elbowing him – she tried everything she could, but the teen was strong, and her own weakness made that more apparent. He dragged her inside along with the other girls, and only once the door slammed shut did he remove his hand from her mouth.

''Who are-!?'' Origami didn't get more than two words out before he twisted her around and shoved her against the wall; the impact making her grunt harshly.

The white-haired girl didn't get the chance to speak again before the delinquent was suddenly in front of her – and in a heartbeat crashed his lips against hers. Origami's eyes widened to their limits and she froze, briefly paralysed as her mind registered the rough, forceful kiss. Then she snapped out of it and she began to struggle once more, grunting into his lips as she kicked his shins, both her arms reaching out only for him to grab them before she could do anything; pinning them to the wall behind her.

''Mm!'' Origami grunted as their lips separated. ''Let go of-!''

_SMACK!_

Origami's head jerked aside, the loud slap echoing in her ears – her cheek briefly numb from the harsh slap before her cheek began to sting. Her mind was stuck in a stunned state for a second, allowing the delinquent to roughly grab her jaw and force her into another rough kiss, his lips meshing against hers and pushing her head up against the wall; the grip on her jaw stopping her from tilting her head away.

His right hand suddenly abandoned her wrist, grasping the zipper of her grey jacket and ripping it down, causing it to spill open. She tried to hit him in the face but he grabbed her wrist before she could, pushing both her arms above her head until he could grip both her wrists with just one hand, freeing the other – and Origami wheezed as he punched her right in the stomach, making her fold like a card around his fist.

''I've been wanting your pretty ass since I first saw you.'' The delinquent growled at her, gripping her white undershirt and shoving it up. ''And since you're so weak right now, I might as well have my fun, right?''

Origami glared up at the teen, but couldn't quell her fear as he pushed her shirt up and over her breasts – roughly ripping her white bra off with a single quick yank, the straps digging into her back before they snapped. Her small breasts were exposed to the pervert and Origami cringed, looking away from him and shuddering when he grabbed her right boob, his rough fingers digging into the soft flesh of her breast.

''You might not be as big as Tokisaki or Yatogami...'' The delinquent uttered heavily. ''But I've always had a thing for slender girls like you.''

''Go die.'' Origami glared in cold disgust at the teen, wincing when he tweaked her nipple harshly in response.

''Hmph.'' He released her breast and instead moved his hand between her legs – shoving his hand into her panties. ''I bet that shit Shido hasn't touched you here, has he?''

Origami would've responded had a sharp gasp not escaped her instead, her knees buckling as the pervert rubbed her womanhood roughly and aggressively. She clamped her thighs together and tried to wriggle her hips away, but her movements did little to stop him from touching her virgin folds, several fingers soon forcing themselves inside her pussy and beginning to thrust inside her – each little movement ripping a startled, heavy gasp from Origami.

His fingers fucked her pussy aggressively, her inner walls fruitlessly clenching around his digits as they tried to force them out – and to her surprise he suddenly retracted his hand, the sudden absence of fingers leaving Origami shuddering. Then in what felt like an instant he hit her across the face again, the abrupt slap sending Origami falling onto the floor with a coughing wheeze, her now-free hands clutching at the collar constricting her throat; making it hard to get enough air to breathe normally.

''Mn-!'' Origami winced as he grabbed her hair in a harsh grip, yanking her upright just in time to hear a zipper be pulled down.

The white-haired girl cracked her eyes open, dread filling her stomach when she saw his large erect cock hanging right in front of her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but in a heartbeat the delinquent jerked his hips forth – _slamming_ his cock into her mouth and hitting the back of her throat.

Origami gagged at the rough intrusion, his girth spreading her mouth wide open. He jammed two thumbs into the sides of her mouth to keep her from biting down, grinning lustfully down at her as he began to thrust his shaft into her mouth. He was so thick and long that he repeatedly hit the back of her throat with each rough thrust, her teeth grinding against his thumbs helplessly as he fucked her mouth.

''Mn! Mrph!'' Origami's muffled protests did little to slow his thrusts down; his low groans filling her ears as he violated her mouth.

Saliva dribbled and smeared into his cock, the underside of his shaft sliding over her tongue roughly. Her hands were free and she weakly clawed and hit his legs but the lack of oxygen was making her light-headed, her already-weak body growing weaker – leaving her able to do nothing but endure the rough oral fucking. His cock hit the back of her throat so many times her gag reflex began to dim, and Origami shuddered when his cock began to plunge down her throat; his pelvis soon hitting her nose as he buried his full length down her throat.

''Ahh, shit, so good...'' The delinquent teen groaned, panting heavily. ''Your mouth feels incredible...''

Origami glared seethingly up at the delinquent, desperately glancing over at the others for help. However she found no help there. Kotori was on the floor struggling as the nerdy teen fumbled to get her clothes off, her shrieks to get away going unanswered. Yoshino was wide-eyed and petrified on the floor, her sundress pulled down to her stomach and with the fat guy atop her, his hands pinching and groping her small breasts. The two athletic teens were busy molesting Tohka's ass and breasts, her whimpers for Shido only making them grab her assets rougher.

Tugging on her own cheeks made Origami wince, groaning in pain at the sensation as the delinquent pulled on her cheeks, allowing him to pound her mouth even faster. She tried to bite down but the thumbs between her teeth stopped, her pale lips getting wet with her own saliva as the teenager kept sliding his shaft in and out of her mouth, his size allowing her to feel the curve of his cock and the veins travelling along it.

''Mm, f-fuck... shit!'' The delinquent suddenly yanked his cock out and grabbed it, jerking himself off with one hand and grabbing her hair with the other – before with a deep groan the teenager came.

Origami shuddered as thick milky ropes of cum hit her face. They splattered up her cheek and over one eye, they hit her forehead and dribbled down her nose, they got on her lips and in her open mouth, several even fell short and hit her collarbone and jaw. She cringed at the feeling, turning her head away when he pushed his cock into her face, smearing it into her cheek lustfully.

''Disgusting pervert.'' Origami rasped, glaring intensely up at the teen.

''Mm... hah, we're not done yet...'' He grinned back.

Origami found out what he meant a second later, his fingers pulling on her hair briefly in warning – before he threw her to the floor. She grunted as she landed cheek-first, her weak arms coming under herself to push herself up. She didn't get far before he planted his hand on her head and shoved it back down, pinning her cheek to the rough, mossy concrete floor; her eyes widening as she felt his other hand reach under her short blue skirt and rip her panties down to her knees, exposing her virgin pussy.

''D-Don't you dare!'' Origami raised her voice, struggling with renewed, genuine panic – indignant anger turning into heightening fear.

The teenager didn't bother taunting her, his breathing heavy as he got behind her and pushed his cock against her pussy – and with a rough buck of his hips he slammed nearly his full length inside her womanhood on the very first thrust. Origami _screamed_ from the rough penetration, pain spiking in her pelvis and nearly sending her falling limply onto the ground had he not grabbed her hip with his free hand, supporting her as he pushed his girth inside her womanhood.

He didn't take things slow nor gentle; he didn't give her time to adjust. With lustful movements her rapist began to pound into her pussy, his thick shaft spreading her inner walls apart and burying his length deep inside her, the saliva and cum coating his shaft easing the penetration only slightly – but nowhere near enough to remove the pain of being so thoroughly defiled. Origami writhed against the floor and tried to get away but his grip was unrelenting, keeping her pinned as he pounded her deflowered pussy.

''Nn! T-Take it out!'' Origami managed to grit out, her gritted teeth failing to muffle her hissing whimpers.

A slap to her thigh was his response, his hand soon returning to her hip as he continued raping her pussy. Her inner walls tightly squeezing his dick, trying to push his shaft out, but he merely roughly slammed his cock deeper inside her – soon bottoming out inside her folds. The sensation of being so achingly filled brought pained tears to her eyes, quiet grunts and painful gasps fleeing Origami's lips as he bottomed out inside her.

''Mn... fuck, you're tight...!'' The delinquent hissed out, groaning as he pounded her from behind – soon releasing her head and instead grabbing her waist with both hands, allowing him to fuck her even faster.

Origami couldn't even try and fight back, the harsh sensations of his cock penetrating her leaving her whole body so sore and weak she was helpless. It took all her strength just to grit her teeth and bear with it, enduring the sensation of the teenager raping her from behind; his pelvis slapping her ass like a spank each time he bottomed out inside her formerly-virgin tightness.

Worse still she could see the others falling to similar fates from the corner of her eye. Of Yoshino laid on her back, spread-legged and crying as the fat teen shoved his equally-fat cock into her tiny tight pussy, virginal blood coating his cock as he broke her pussy apart. Kotori still had some fight in her, screaming at the nerdy teen even as he moaned loudly, his hips rapidly moving as he fucked her tight pussy missionary. Tohka's own cries were muffled as the two athletic teens spit-roasted her, fucking her mouth and pussy in unison, tears streaming down her cheeks as she was so completely violated.

''Ah, haah...!'' The heavy panting of the delinquent teen made the hairs on Origami's neck stand up; twitching as he hammered her pussy faster. ''Shit, here it comes...!''

Origami clawed at the concrete. ''D- _Don't-!_ ''

Too late. With a deep, satisfied moan the teen slammed his thick cock inside her and climaxed; unloading thick ropes of cum into her womanhood. Each spurt was hot as it splattered across her inner walls, the intense sensation making Origami gasp, eyes wide as she felt herself get creampied. Her hips buckled each time, the sensation fuelling the growing dread in her heart, the fight draining from her.

And as the delinquent rolled her onto her back and began to fuck her defiled pussy a second time, Origami's heart broke.

X-x-X

Days passed.

Over and over again the group of misfit teens raped the girls, using them as living cum-dumpsters and fucking them relentlessly. Nothing was spared – their mouths, their pussies and their assholes were fucked until they were numb. Even the strong-willed Kotori couldn't take the constant violation, her will breaking and leaving her little more than a lifeless husk, unaware of her surroundings.

''Mn... Mmph... Mm...''

The delinquent teenager groaned, pushing Origami down his cock over and over again, loving how wet her mouth felt around his dick. Her uniform had been removed days ago, instead replaced by a blue school swimsuit brought by the fat teenager. It hugged her curves nicely, giving the teens a good view of her body as she was fucked.

''Haah... the feeling of your mouth... never gets old, Origami- _chan_.'' The delinquent breathlessly mocked, tipping his head back as the pressure in his cock built. ''Ahh... s-shit!''

Pleasure shot up his cock and he groaned, unloading his balls into her mouth and down her throat – shoving Origami's head all the way down his length. The dead-eyed girl swallowed it all without blinking, her lifeless expression failing to turn the delinquent teen off.

In the background the other teens were having fun with their own 'bitches', as they now called them. Kotori was naked as the day she was born and with countless black marks on her from the inky marker the nerdy teen used; tally marks lining her inner thighs to show how many times she was creampied; a string of marks down her back also showing how many times she herself orgasmed. Her face was down against some moss while her ass was up, allowing the nerdy-looking teen to fuck her pussy from behind, his pleasure-filled expression preluding his building orgasm.

Tohka moaned brokenly as both athletic teens went to town on her once more, railing her ass and pussy as they held her between them, her breasts and ass littered with bite marks and her skin bruised and reddened all over. Yoshino wasn't much better; her face void of life and her lower half not even twitching as the fat teen held her down against the floor, moaning as he fucked her ruined ass. The fact that she hadn't even made a peep in nearly three full days didn't concern any of the teens; the slight rise and fall of her chest the only sign she was even still alive after being so brutally raped.

''Mm...'' The delinquent teen exhaled, reaching down and grabbing Origami by the shoulders, pushing her onto the floor and nudging her legs apart.

A quick tug exposed her abused, fucked-raw pussy – and with a pleasure-filled moan the delinquent teen pushed his cock back inside her. His hands went to her waist and he began to thrust, shuddering as he felt her inner walls squeeze his cock. She wasn't as tight as when he first fucked her, but after he had railed her for nearly three full days, he supposed it was to be expected she wouldn't be so snug.

Though that did little to stop him from moving his hips; grunting and groaning as he pistoned his shaft into Origami's womanhood. After fucking her so much her insides had perfectly conformed to the shape of his shaft, fitting his dick wonderfully as he smacked his pelvis against hers, not really rushing it – simply savouring the feeling of fucking the dead-eyed girl.

''Mm... how's it feel, huh bitch?'' The delinquent murmured, leaning down. ''Bet you'll be pregnant with my kid after all this. How's that feel huh? Bet that Shido asshole wouldn't love you anymore anyway.''

A spark of life echoed in her eyes, the quiet despair eliciting a grin from the delinquent teen. Even in her broken state Shido's name always brought a spark of life back to her eyes, and he gladly exploited that – taunting her with his name while he fucked her.

Minutes bled by, the smacking of skin and lustful grunts echoing throughout the warehouse until the delinquent reached climax; blowing his load inside her once more. Rather than creampie her for the countless time he pulled out and shot his load over her stomach instead, groaning as he felt his cock quickly get limp; exhausted after so many orgasms.

''Mm...'' The delinquent sat back, breathing a sigh. ''Damn, I'm spent... how 'bout you clean me up then, Origami-chan?''

No response came but the delinquent didn't mind; grinning as she straddled her face and pushed his cock into her mouth. Origami dumbly sucked on it on reflex alone, her mind so thoroughly broken she couldn't recover from it – becoming little more than a living sex toy for the delinquent along with her friends.

Soon the four girls would each be taken back to the homes of their respective 'owners', locked up in their basements for the rest of their lives.

[END]


End file.
